Mobile devices are generally associated with a home network that provides communication services thereto. When the mobile device leaves a service coverage area of the home network communication services may be provided by a foreign network based on service agreements made between the home and foreign networks.
While within the service coverage area of the home network, the home network may communicate directly with the mobile device via an overhead or control channel using for example the layer 3 network layer of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) software model. Through the overhead channel the home network can control functions of the mobile device for providing quality service, gathering data, and the like. At times, when the mobile device leaves the home network and establishes a connection with a foreign network, communications between the home network and the mobile device over the overhead channel are no longer available. As such, the home network cannot control functions or change operational parameters of the mobile device while the mobile device is not connected to the home network.